


Decompressing

by MissMorwen



Series: BuckyNat Prompts [15]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BuckyCap - Freeform, Dog Tags, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorwen/pseuds/MissMorwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pushing the robe slightly to the side, he tapped a finger against the dog tags hanging between her breasts. “I’m pretty sure those are mine.”</p><p>***********</p><p>BuckyNat prompt: James, Nat and yes, his army dogtags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decompressing

The best thing Bucky could say about the patrol that night was that he got to go home to Natalia afterwards. On nights like this, being a hero really wasn’t what it was cracked up to be. On nights like this, he almost wished Steve would just take back the damn shield and let Bucky do his job without a target painted on his chest.

He locked away said shield along with his weapons, slipped the hood and gloves off, and made his way to the kitchen for something quick to eat. The hunger taken care of, he moved silently through the dark house to the bedroom, where Natalia probably, hopefully, would be in their bed.

She met him in the doorway to the bedroom, hair slightly messy from sleep, and wearing that green robe that was strictly speaking too short for her long legs. It was a good look on her.

“You want a shower first or are you gonna come to bed with me,” she said with a mischievous grin and stretched to place a kiss on his lips.

“Sam texted you, didn’t he?” he said dryly, not expecting an answer.

He didn’t get one, because she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She was warm from sleep and her tongue languid when it met his. Her minty toothpaste breath clashed with the bologna sandwich taste still fresh in his mouth, but he wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer. Even through the uniform Bucky could feel something hard between them. It clanked softly when he pulled back.

Pushing the robe slightly to the side, he tapped a finger against the dog tags hanging between her breasts. “I’m pretty sure those are mine.”

She shrugged and pulled his head back down to hers.

Bucky couldn’t tell if she wore them for herself or because she knew how it made him feel. It was probably somewhere in between. Natalia wasn’t sentimental, yet she still kept the first Black Widow emblem. But then, he was old fashioned enough to get a thrill out of it each time she wore his clothes, so who was he to criticize?

Her hair was silk between his fingers and he fisted his hand into it – the right one, always the right one, because a strand might get caught in the between the plates of the left one – feeling how it warmed to his touch. His other hand roamed her back, confirming that the robe and dog tags were indeed all she was wearing. It seemed unfair and he moved his hand from her ass to unbuckle his belt and slip the uniform over his head. Only when it was absolutely necessary did he break the kiss. Natalia, however, didn’t wait for him. Her fingers were running down his chest before he’d even gotten his head free. Clever fingers, skimming, scratching, and caressing him in turn.

If he hadn’t been hard already that would definitely have helped it along nicely. Her impatience as much of a turn on for him as her hungry kisses.

Dipping down to place a kiss on her collarbone, he swept her off her feet, walked the few steps to the bed, and deposited her onto it. Pausing only to push down his trousers, kicking them and his boots off as he crawled after her. Her red hair was spread out like a fan around her head and her skin glowing white against the green robe. It was almost a shame to remove it. Almost. He didn’t spare a second before he untied and opened the robe.

So recently returned inside, his left hand was still cool and Bucky put in on her now naked hip, letting it skim up the side to cup her breast. Goose bumps followed in its wake and her lips parted in a soundless gasp as he thumbed her already hard nipple. Lowering his head to take the other one between his lips, he worked them in unison until she was squirming beneath him.

He smiled against her skin and she must have felt the curve of his lips, because Natalia dug her fingers into his hair and pulled him up into a hungry kiss. He groaned softly as she bit into his bottom lip and she apparently took that as an invitation to step it up. Legs strong enough to squeeze the life from a man wrapped around his waist, and she ground against him, showing that she was just as ready as him.

Too bad Bucky wasn’t done with her yet.

He slipped a hand between them, cupping her lightly before he pushed a finger between slick folds. Her breathing became unsteady as he pressed a finger against her clit in a rolling motion just a beat too slow to her liking. He counted silently and only got the twelve before she unwrapped her legs from around his waist, put her feet on the mattress as leverage as she rolled her hips, in effort to speed him up.

Bucky grinned, deepened the kiss to keep her from protesting, and pinned her to the bed with the weight of his body. She was strong enough to dislodge him if she really wanted to, but instead she scraped her teeth over his bottom lip and buried her fingers in his hair.

Besides, he made it worth the wait. Natalia’s breathing came in ragged huffs before long and it stayed that way until she came, biting his flesh shoulder to stifle the moans. He placed soft kisses on her neck and collarbone, rolling them and letting her drape herself half over him as she slowly calmed down.

When her breathing was finally steady again, she raised herself on her elbow and looked down at him, green eyes sparkling. “You know, the plan was to let you decompress after tonight.”

“This was very relaxing for me,” he said, not bothering to hide his grin.

She huffed out her disagreement, but nestled up beside him, drawing slow circles on his chest.

Even without any attention being paid to it, his cock remained hard and heavy against his stomach. When she shifted, her thigh brushed it and it twitched. Her laugh made no sound, but Bucky felt the exhale against his skin. She was forgiven immediately as she shrugged out of the robe and straddled his thighs. Since he’d spend so much time torturing her, it was perhaps only fair that she took her time pressing his cock against her folds, instead of taking him in right away. It was slick and warm, but not nearly what he wanted.

Finally lifting off him, Natalia positioned him against her and slowly lowered herself onto him. He groaned as she settled on his thighs again, her slick heat surrounding him. Her rhythm, when she finally began to move, was slow at first. Languid rolls of her hips, his reaction to each sway studied closely by sharp eyes partly hidden by red hair.

This was of course not acceptable.

Bucky slipped a hand from her hip to splay his fingers across her abdomen and slid his thumb between her folds. Each time she pressed against him, he pressed against her clit. That seemed to do the trick. Before long she was riding him hard enough to have made a less sturdy bed squeak.

She arched her back, red hair falling down her back, skin flushed and slightly damp. The dog tags almost shone as they nestled between her breasts and, oh God, as if reading his mind, she wrapped a hand around them as she dug the fingers of her other hand into his thigh. If he hadn’t already been breathless from how hard she was riding him, that would surely have taken his breath away.

Bucky hadn’t meant to come before her, but the sight distracted him from the building heaviness in his groin and then he was past the point of no return.

“Natalia. Fuck,” he gasped out, his hips snapping up, hard, repeatedly.

Quick to respond, she moved his hand from her hip to her breast, and before the final waves of pleasure had left him, she was contracting around him. Falling apart.

She collapsed on top of him, her hair sticking to his chest as she pressed into his neck. His breath came in sharp huffs, but his body more relaxed than it’d been in hours. Natalia’s weight only served to ground him further in the moment. The past and very frustrating hours momentarily forgotten or at least irrelevant.

“Thank you,” Bucky murmured.

She pretended not to hear him and rolled off him to nestle in the crook of his arm. A clink alerted him to the dog tags. They slid from her side, over her breast, where they were paused briefly by the chain catching on a still pointed and very pink nipple, and finally hit him.

“Well,” he said and decided not to go near any vets or current soldiers wearing dog tags for the foreseeable future. As they generally didn’t appreciate strangers getting raging hard-on’s in their presence. And he was very much taken, ruling out the ones who might welcome it.

Natalia was grinning when he finally looked up at her again. “So for our next date night I should be wearing red lipstick, lingerie, and dog tags?”

He groaned in response.

“Or,” she said, with much enthusiasm. “Lipstick, lingerie, dog tags, and one of your tees.”

“Unless you want me to stop rolling up the sleeves of my shirts and start wearing less fitted jeans, you’re gonna have to stop talking. Right now.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me.”

Since laughter technically didn’t count as talking she did stop after that protest. She kept him anchored though the rest of the night, allowing him to get some well-earned sleep until it was time to save the world from itself again.


End file.
